


Personal Logs: A Curated Selection

by newyorktopaloalto



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Epistolary, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/pseuds/newyorktopaloalto
Summary: Excerpts from the personal logs of Seven of Nine.





	Personal Logs: A Curated Selection

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel most likely guaranteed. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own, so please don't sue. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy!

_search personal log – enter log parameters..._

_are you sure you want to use manual search?_

_manual search initiated..._

.  
.  
.

Stardate 54—  
Personal Log:  
Against my protestations, the captain has decided to engage the spatial anomaly in a shuttlepod piloted by Lieutenant Paris and with no reliable means of subsidiary forces. Commander Tuvok has agreed with my assessment of the situation; despite our 98.5% certainty as to the less-than-ideal outcome of the matter, Captain Janeway has pursued her own course of action—while her prerogative as captain, I find her unwillingness to heed our analysis... formidable. Obstinate, most assuredly, but an intriguing aspect of humanity nonetheless. 

_Addendum:_  
Stubborn. 

The word is 'stubborn' and the captain is a more than sufficient example of the definition. 

* * *

Stardate 54—  
Personal Log:  
Captain Janeway, against what I am presuming to be both Starfleet's and her own ethics, has gifted a hostile alien force—the Haak-dsh'a—a more technologically advanced means of space travel than their society would have otherwise naturally developed. Commander Chakotay has declared this process both 'understandable' and 'necessary, considering the circumstances.' It is obvious that the captain does not agree with her executive officer's assessment of her actions. 

In recreational news, the Doctor has declared my social skills up to par. Considering the crews' reactions to a fair amount of the Doctor's actions, however, I find it increasingly unlikely that he is a reliable arbiter of social grace. 

In secondary recreational news, I have been introduced to and educated in the card game of poker. I find it both vapid and a remarkable exemplification of the human propensity to 'play the odds.' Ensign Kim, despite being the one to invite me to the occasion, seemed more invested in reassuring Lieutenant Paris through his interpersonal drama with Lieutenant Torres, and so my experience in friendly subterfuge was more limited than expected. 

The captain was able to call out every one of my lies as to what cards were in my hand. I am told I should find this behavior annoying. I, however, find it invigorating.

* * *

Stardate 54—  
Personal Log:

My suggestion to the captain to take the incident as a possible poisoning was summarily dismissed and declared unlikely. I brought my concern to Commander Tuvok who, despite his usual logical demeanor, also dismissed my hypothesis. Continuing my investigation, however, I still find it suspicious that Neelix so happened to find flora both edible by most humans and, paradoxically, toxic for a vast majority of said humans.

Because I found the exotic scent of the plant matter unpalatable, I was not affected by the scourge that plagued a majority of the crew. 

Despite being affected, Captain Janeway has resumed her command duties. I voiced my concern. She proceeded to laugh before telling a story of being a cadet and sampling Tellarite cuisine. It was distasteful but... informative as to her character. 

* * *

Stardate 54—  
Personal Log:  
Ensign Donnelly has come back from the planet's away-team harboring the H78-PD1 equivalent of what I am told is a 'sea slug.' I went to the xenobiology lab to determine any ill-effects the creature might have on the crew. The slug proceeded to ejaculate upon my hand. 

The captain tried to hide her humor—she did not do a thorough enough job as both Commander Chakotay and Ensign Donnelly noticed her actions and proceeded to do much the same. 

I have been told by the Doctor that I do not 'appreciate the various natures and aspects of this varied thing we all call life.' The Doctor can, to borrow a phrase from Lieutenant Torres: 'kiss my ass.'

* * *

Stardate 54—  
Personal Log:  
A shape-shifter—Species 791—replicated the captain whilst the away-team were separated on planet. No one on the away-team noticed, though I am certain that Commander Tuvok, had he been there, would have. The change Species 791 forgot to make, however, was both minute and crucial—the captain has blue eyes, not green. I proceeded to point this fact out, and havoc ensued on the bridge. Commander Chakotay and I are going to proceed back to the surface to retrieve the captain. 

_Addendum:_  
The captain has asked for me to call her 'Kathryn' while not on duty. I am... pleased that we are able to develop this acquaintanceship further. 

* * *

Stardate 54—  
Personal Log:  
In my last regeneration cycle, I dreamt. I do not recall my dream, but my REM patterns indicate that I did. All I remember is the captain's voice. 

_Addendum:_  
Telepathic beings were using my neural pathways to speak with Captain Janeway about entering their 'area of space.' With no delineation marked, the captain refused. 

I was in sickbay for 65.37 hours before threats, taunts, and finally, negotiations were completed. 

The capt—Kathryn apologized once I regained consciousness. I told her that she had nothing to apologize for—her choice was both necessary and sufficient to the matter at hand. She does not, I believe, find that to be true. 

* * *

Stardate 54—  
Personal Log:  
Yesterday at 2157 hours, I engaged in a willful deception against the captain. Though not the first time in doing so, there was something different about this time than I have experienced in others. I shall attempt to relay the events in the hopes that in doing so, it will shed light on the matter further. 

Lieutenant Torres came to me about a power drain problem. By our analysis, 17% unauthorized energy was re-routed to deck C, subsection J-12; the routine was alternately, 15 second drain and 48 second stabilization. Lieutenant Torres and I proceeded to go to the source of the drain and were confronted with what we had quickly determined to be an alcohol distillery. The distillery, unsurprisingly, had been started by the machinations of Lieutenant Paris and Ensign Kim and furthered by a core group of engineers—due to the emotional attachment Lieutenant Torres has for both Paris and Kim, and her department, she decided not to take action. I had no reason to disagree, as the power drain was negligible and unlikely to be a further problem due to Torres' decision to put her own engineering skills to the project, and managing a steady, but low yield. 

Commander Chakotay, who had noticed the drain due to preliminary reports made by Torres, questioned the lieutenant and myself—in a barter with Torres, he agreed to keep silent on the matter. 

There would be no substantive problem if the captain did not notice my sudden acquisition of a bottle of what Ensign Kim colloquially calls 'moonshine.' Though with no plans to imbibe the beverage, I also found it unnecessary to disregard the gift—Lieutenant Paris said it was to 'keep me silent,' but I found his tone jocular in nature as opposed to a poor means of blackmail—and so it was in view next to my restorative chamber. 

Captain Janew—Kathryn inquired about my possession of the beverage. I deflected and, when that was not deemed sufficient, lied...

This summation has offered no further insights. 

* * *

Stardate 54—  
Personal Log:  
Kathryn kissed me. 

* * *

Stardate 54—  
Personal Log:  
Captain Janeway, under the effect of alien flora, kissed me. 

I do not know how I—

I am glad that the captain is back to normal. 

_Addendum:_  
Despite expecting the contrary, I am uneasy with this turn of events. 

* * *

Stardate 54—  
Personal Log:  
Due to a spatial anomaly, we have been thrust into what we can only assume to be an alternate future. Kathryn and I are... we are happy. Together. 

When we got back, the crew was quick to state that the anomaly we experienced was not according to our own timeline. I admit to a certain—frustration in their quick determination.

 _Addendum:_  
Maybe it was I, too quick in acceptance of a future that was summarily dismissed by one half of the involved party. The thing I enjoy least about human tendencies is presumption, especially willful—this is, of course, the one behavior I unthinkingly engaged in. 

Kathryn laughed. I do not believe it was in malice, but it was also not in pure jest. 

* * *

Stardate 54—  
Personal Log:  
In order to increase power to shielding and the tactical mainframe, astrometrics has been rerouted to Engineering. Due to the eased relationship between Lieutenant Torres and I, our working in close quarters has proved nothing less than educational for the both us. 

During our shifts together, she has availed upon me her relationship problems with Lieutenant Paris. I have, lately found myself wanting to do much the same. Our relationship is not, however, at that personal of a level as of this moment. 

_Addendum:_  
I have been told that astrometrics will be quartered within engineering for the next three weeks—so I suppose that, if nothing else, there is time. 

* * *

Stardate 54—  
Personal Log:  
Lieutenant Torres has felt it fit to inform as to the captain's recent... heartbreak. 

Whatever thoughts I might have harbored were unlikely anyway and this only strengthens my resolve to compartmentalize this—this bout of sentiment. 

_Addendum:_  
I am going to delete all logs pertaining to this particular subject matter. 

.  
.  
.

_delete all marked logs?_

_are you sure you want to delete?_

_marked logs deleted..._

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo  
> feel free to contact me at: newyorktopaloalto@mail.com


End file.
